ninokunifandomcom-20200222-history
NDS Walkthrough
This walkthrough is intended for English-speakers who are playing the Japanese NDS game. Even if you don't know Japanese you can still play it as long as you know hiragana and katakana. Note that the NDS game does have differences compared to the Playstation game, but the bigger ones only appear later on - Risgrynsgroet Note that the "English translations" for the katakana (Rochelle, Gyro, Del Mocal) aren't canon, they're just me putting the katakana into Google to see what they were probably trying to transcribe. Before we start the game: *はじめ から - "from the beginning": start a new game *つづき から - "from a continue": continue from your save file *つうしん - "transmission": wifi settings and downloadable content for your game file. First select the game file and "load" it, then select your options. I'm not sure if the NDS download centre for this game still actually works though. #1. ホットロイト Hotroit (American town) Plot: I'll be more detailed than normal when describing the plot because it's the introduction for the whole game. オリバー (Oliver) runs into "Leila's Milk Bar", saying his greetings; レイラ (Leila) gives him his daily "share" of food and says that マーク (Mark) was looking for him to show him something, had they already met? Oliver says "oh, he must've gotten that thing he mentioned!". Leila tells him to say hi to his mom for her. Outside, Mark is at the end of the street telling you to come this way. Walk with either tapping+holding the screen, or the directional pad. Speak to people by pressing A when you're close enough for them to show a speech bubble. "Leila said you wanted to talk to me?" "Let's meet up tonight, the you-know-what is ready" "What, tonight? So suddenly? I can't..." "Well then, tomorrow? The day after tomorrow?" "No, let's do it tonight after all". Oliver goes home to his mom (nicknamed アリー Allie), who tells him to eat his lunch and then go to school, he asks her what's going on later, and she thinks he's acting a bit strange. When Oliver comes back from school he takes a nap and oversleeps so is late for the meeting with Mark, but thinking his mum is asleep, he sneaks out to meet up with Mark at Mark's house. * ここ まで の お 話 を 保存 します か？ - "Save the story (=game) until this point?" * はい - yes * いいえ - no * セーブ　して います - saving * セーブ　しました！ - saved (At one point with a ROM when I saved at a save prompt in "Del Mokal", the game broke and I lost all my data. When we come to it it'll be marked in this guide and is also on the Del Mokal wiki page.) There's a blonde girl watching out the window, Mark tells her to stop watching them and then hurries Oliver inside, showing him the car. (The blonde girl is a point that comes up again later in the game.) They go to test drive, Mark telling him to go slowly but Oliver doesn't, and as he drives too fast the wheel of the car falls off and he falls into the river, unable to swim due to the heavy helmet. Oliver's mum wakes up from dream where her son was calling for help; goes to look for him, finds him in time and saves him. Mark hurt his ankle when tripping on the riverbank. Shortly after the rescue, Allie's heart fails and the villagers call for a doctor ("She always did have a weak heart"). After that Oliver's mum is apparently dead, he's been crying in his room barely eating for 3 days. Leila brings him some pie but he's depressed, Mark is waiting downstairs with a cast on his leg. Leila's cat Frank makes an appearance (another point that reappears later). Oliver remembers his mother. "Oliver, I start my job from today on, but take care of this doll for me will you? I worked really hard on making it for you!" "Hurry and come back, okay?" Oliver says. "Got it. Oliver and mother will always be together. Always.... always...." Oliver's crying and the tears are landing on the doll. "Mom... come back already..." The doll turns to life. "Alright, the curse is broken!! I was trapped in that doll by the evil wizard Jabo (ジャボー)! You've been crying non-stop for 3 days, so annoying!" he cries. He's calling Oliver "メソくん" because メソメソ is the sound effect for tears spilling. There are some multiple-choice options here but it doesn't matter which one you pick. The doll's name is シズク (Shizuku), he introduces himself as 大要請のシズク様 and explains that there are actually a ton of worlds, all parallel, and he comes from the one called 二ノ国 (two's land = second world; Oliver's is called "one/first world"), and he says that everyone's hearts are connected between the two worlds. When Oliver shows him a picture of his mother Shizuku claims to recognize her, going "That's アリシア様 (Alicia-sama)!". She was fighting the wizard of darkness (闇の魔導士) Jabo, and was locked up in such a way that the heart connection between world 1 and world 2 was disconnected! If we restore the connection, your own mom in world 1 might come back to life! MIGHT. Shizuku's Speech: If you think the characters speak funny or you don't recognize the word-forms, it's because they use different dialects/socialects. The differences are rather formulaic so don't worry about it. Shizuku speaks in "Osaka dialect" (the most common dialect you'll find aside from Broadcasting Standard Japanese in media): * や instead of だ or です. Ex. 魔法 の 本 や instead of 本 だ　or 本 です * な instead of ね, so やな instead of だね * ちゃう instead of ちがう * じゃ instead of では, so それ　じゃ　instead of それ で は * あかん instead of 無理, なきゃ （なければ ならない) * ちゅう instead of という * ええ instead of いい * わ instead of よ * へん instead of ない, ex. 頼られへん instead of 頼られない * yade instead of daze? * ホンマ instead of ほんとう * おおきに instead of ありがとう * おかん instead of おかあさん * uu instead of "shiku", ex. yoroshuu instead of yoroshiku. Gameplay: Downstairs in the fireplace is a magic book (魔法の本), called Magic Master (マジックマスター), the name of the physical guidebook you get if you buy the DS game as it came originally. Click on the fireplace when a ! appears to get the book, then Shizuku will talk about turning to a page in the Magic Master and signing your nickname. You make a written contract (契約書) by talking to him again and clicking はい (yes) when a question pops up, signing your nickname onto it (this name only ever appears on your save file, it doesn't rename Oliver or anything). If you want to do little katakana, like for writing the ィ in ティーオ (Teo, Theo), write a big イ and then the button with 小字 ("small letter/character") will light up, click that and the イ will turn small. At the bottom, ぜんぶ　けす is "erase all", and ひと　もじ　けす "erase 1 letter", whereas けってい technically means "set, decision" but it's often what Japanese games have when they mean "accept these changes and continue on". Click that and click はい (yes) if you're finished. "Now we need to use magic to get to the second world... isn't there a magic wand here?" "Such a thing doesn't exist in this house" "okay, we have to go look for one" "I don't think that kind of thing even exists, though..." "it does, let's go, sob-face!" "I'm not sob-face, I'm Oliver! Geeze..." Go outside the house and Shizuku starts talking again, "we need to find a long thing to use as a magic wand, anything will do." "Ehh, 'anything' you said? Can 'anything' really work to use magic with...?" You'll see a sparkling stick to the left. That's too short, so it gets tossed into the neighbour's yard if you pick it up. Go further down the screen to the houses on the other side of the street, and the correct stick is there (it's clearly a long-ish stick on the ground). Then you need to do magic in a "vast location"　(広い 場所), so Oliver suggests the town square (広場); A note pops up on the top screen telling you to follow the red arrow. Go to the town square and follow the arrow and you'll be asked to draw the "rune" (spell symbol) called ゲート Gate (spell number two on the spell cheatsheet at the top of this walkthrough) and you'll get taken to Shizuku's world. In the future you'll be able to use this gate spell to go in-between Oliver's world and the second world whenever you want, and you won't have to go to the town square to do it. For spells, pay attention to stroke order and the direction the stroke must begin in, or it won't work - start drawing from the black stroke, and at its thickest point. The red stroke is the second stroke. We see a cutscene where a door is formed and opens (and shows a few real Old Norse runes, as well as some mythology stuff on the corridor walls), and Shizuku explains "This is a second world, it's not the same as your world. C'mon, follow me!" A note about spells: many only work during specific storyline events, and a few are used only once in the entire game. Using "talk to ghosts" isn't going to make ghosts appear, for example - you have to wait until a ghost appears as part of a game event and then use the spell. There are some spells that can be used as battle attacks, and some that are only used on the overworld (when we're out travelling and not inside a town). You don't have to redraw the spell every time, instead just draw it into your book once and after that you can access your book in-game and click a button to cast it - later in the game there are some enemies that make you "forget" a spell and erase the spell drawing from your book so you have to re-draw it in again after the battle. §Vocabulary: Game words: *スキップ　します　か? - "will (you) skip?" = want to skip the cutscene? *手 に　入れた！ - "obtained (x)! *使え - "use!" Ex. "ゲート を 使え！Use gate!" *ルーン - Rune(s). Characters: (in case you forget who someone is and need to know in later stages of the game) *オリバー - Oliver (main character) *マーク - Mark (main character's friend who owned the drag-racing car) *アリー - Allie, Ali. Short for "Alishia" or "Alicia". Oliver's mother's name. *アリシア (様) - Alishia (sama). Full name of Oliver's mother. *シズク - Shizuku, the name of the doll-puppet creature. *闇の　魔導　士 - yami no madou shi - dark magic warrior (= evil sorcerer) *ジャボー - Jabo. *メソくん - Meso-kun. Shizuku's nickname for Oliver. *レイラ - Leila. Is fat, owns the "Leila's Farm Shop" in town, owns the cat called Frank. Places: *移動　します　か？ - Make movement? (Move to this place on the map?) *モートン　通り - Morton avenue/street (street with shops in town) *げんざ　いち - present/current location ("you are here" on maps) *町　工場　地区 - "town factory district", business district. *クランペット 広場 - Crumpet plaza/town square *オリバーの 部屋 - Oliver's room. *廊下 - passageway, hallway *玄関 - entryway (place where you keep your shoes in the house) *二ノ国 - "two's country", the name of the parallel world. Also the name of this game. *オリバーの 家 前 - "in front of Oliver's house", the street in front of Oliver's house. *モーテル　リリー - Motel Lily. (you'll go there later in the game.) #2: 北の森 North Forest We arrive in the forest in the second world, Shizuku saying "Now let's go through the North Forest to get to a a town called ゴロネール　王国 (Goroneeru Kingdom) where you can find a magic wand! They used to be common but Jabo banned magic and casts curses on anyone who uses magic, so wands are rare now. The stick you used up until now can only be used once, only for the Gate spell and not for any more advanced magic". The モニユー (moniyuu) statue is one of the few magic items that Jabo didn't touch, and it saves your game and fully heals your HP & MP. Shizuku says that when you're inside a "dungeon" (which in this game means "anyplace that random monsters can attack you in"), you can't save by clicking the bag icon and have to use this statue instead. Right now if you save, it'll ask you the normal "make a save?" and then ask something else meaning "a previous save file exists - is it okay to overwrite?" and just say yes as normal. He talks about "ヌケガラビト (抜け 殻 人)", the term used for people who've become emotionally stunted/imbalanced thanks to Jabo casting a curse on them (called "heartbroken" in the English Playstation game, although it has nothing to do with being sad; The Japanese term is more like "empty shell person"; nukegara means "removed shell", used for when snakes shed their skin etc but is a euphemism for someone who's soul has been stolen and they're now like an empty shell). Shizune says that Oliver can heal people of this, and Oliver agrees to help out. So we have to get through this forest. Follow Shizuku (or the arrow on the map at the top of the screen) to arrive at 古の木 (ancient tree), a talking tree with eyes and frog lips. Don't bother going the other way because we'll go there immediately after this. The tree says "there's monsters in this forest, have you taught this kid how to use magic to fight?" and Shizuku hadn't so you're learning now. Draw spell #41, Fireball ファイアボール and then spell #3 ヒール - Heal. You fight your first monster (たたかう - fight, まほう - magic), and sometimes magic does bigger damage than physical attacks. Shizuku explains that you two are going to fight Jaboo and the tree laughs at you (which is something that happens throughout the game by basically everyone you tell). Then you're told to draw #1 イマージェン - Imagine. You've just "imagined" a creature to help you fight in battles, which will "get stronger as Oliver's heart gets stronger" - it's a misleading because you can't just draw "imagine" anytime you want and create new creatures, it's only for storyline events. Also, "Fireball" isn't just an attack, it also lights up torches later in the game (supposedly). Now a second battle begins. はいち (positioning) - During the second battle it wants you to click this, then click and drag Oliver to the front row. Then drag to the back row. The back row protects them more from HP loss, so move them there if they are injured. If you stack 3 characters in a single column, generally speaking only the first in line will take damage and the 2 behind will get "ナイス nice!" every time the 1st is attacked. When you get enough ナイス！ points in a battle, a special attack will become available that matches that type of magic, so for example after a bunch of fireball attacks "fire storm" will become available. Anyway, you've been given a vial (トレビン - torebin) which holds people's emotions, or "heart shavings" or whatever it's supposed to be called. You'll use this in a bit once you reach the kingdom, but you can go to the wiki page for it if you want more info. Sometime after the tree stuff is done, click on your wand on the bottom-right corner of the screen. Click on the left book button, おぼえたまほう "learned magic", it's a picture of a book. You can draw in some random magic spells already (including #8 アンロック (Unlock)- used for unlocking blue treasure chests, トーカー (Talker)- for talking to animals at key scenes, エスケープ (Escape) for fleeing battles, and ふっかつのはい / 復活の灰 Ashes' revival), so do that. In other places in the game, different coloured chests will appear and they'll only be openable by certain characters, not by the Unlock spell. The green button lets you use spells outside of battle without having to physically draw them, so ex. if you need to heal after a battle you can hit the button when the heal spell is selected. Go rightwards where, earlier, Shizuku told you to go left. Just keep going through there, fighting monsters along the way, and eventually you'll make it out of the forest. The mini-boss: There is a mini-boss battle at the end of the forest, with 森のヌシ (Owner of the Forest). Generally speaking, normal monsters should never give you any trouble but mini-bosses can be a bit difficult if you haven't gotten lost and levelled up a ton compared to what the game expects. Especially effective attacks will return red letters; in this case fireball will. Weak attacks will return blue letters, and if you hit a monster with an attack that's the same element as it (wind attack to a wind monster etc) it'll heal the monster. After the battle, we'll receive もり の　オーブ (forest's orb) which we can feed to our pets/imagines that we get more of later on in the game, to raise their stats. Oliver says "Finally made it through (the forest)!", Shizuku replies "Have you gotten a bit used to fighting? It's just a bit further to Goroneeru Kingdom, if we go south we'll be see it". Oliver says "Yeah! But Goroneeru Kingdom is a strange name...", Shizuku says "Y'think so? I think it's a normal name though... Anyway let's go!" You'll see a sparkling blue thing, clicking on it it's a ベリー (berry). These sparkles will appear periodically in dungeons and the overworld, and the items there regrow after about half an hour but don't worry about picking them up because all the same items become purchasable later on. After this screen you arrive in the overworld; Shizuku says the kingdom's to the South-East, and on the right if you look at the top-screen. § Game words: *もくてき ち　（目的 地） - "goal ground", destination. *へ 向かおう - Go towards (x place)! Appears on the map. *を 抜けよう - Go through (x place)! Appears on them map. *すべて　回復　した！- Completely restored! (ex. HP and MP) *シズクの　後を　追い　かけよう - Chase after Shizuku! Said on the map at one point. *いにしえの　木　/ 古の　木 - Ancient tree. The tree that has eyes and frog lips. *滝の　回廊 The Corridor of Waterfalls / Waterfall corridor. This is where random battles start happening for the first time. *アイテム　ポーチ - Item pouch * もどる - return/go back, cancel *すっきり　コーヒー - Refreshing coffee. Won from battles, heals 10MP. Battle words: *たたかう - to fight/battle *はいち - (battle) arrangement/formation. *おまだせ - wait? *まほう - magic *アイテム - item(s) *ぼうぎょ - safeguard/defence. Defend for 1 turn. *とこぎ - Skills that your imagines/buddies can use, instead of magic spells like what you can use. "Tia barrier ティアバリア" is an option here on Shizuku, which changes a party member's weight. *おもり - weight. I have no idea why weight matters, maybe it affects damage done or changes how fast the character's attack turn comes. *けいけん　ち - experience points *ふんわり　パン - Fluffy bread. Won from battles, heals 30HP. Status words (level up screen): *ちから - power, strength *まもり - defense *わざ - skill, technique *タフさ - toughness *はやさ - quickness Bag menu items: (you don't have to look at any of these, they only come into use a bit later) *ロック・ストーン　先生 - Teacher Rock Stone. A talking slab of stone the ancient tree gives you. *おしえて　ストーン - Teaching stone. (Rock Stone-sensei). Click on it and it says: *チュートリアル - Tutorial. Click on it and it tells you what various things are (ex. "what is the map, what is the dungeon list"). *イマージェン　ずかん - Imagine illustrated/picture book. *ダンジョン　リスト - Dungeon list. *ぼうけん　チェック　シート - Adventure checklist (brings you to other lists and stuff) *育成　カゴ - Rearing basket/cage. This is where your imagines/pets are. Click on one and it says: *さわる - Touch, feel (picture of hand) *あそぶ - Play (picture of toy) *ブラシ - Brush (picture of brush) *あげる - Give (picture of food). I don't actually know what the point of brushing them and so on is, only of what the food is. Under "give" (あげる): *おやつ - Snack (picture of cake). Once you get various foods later on, you can give them to these guys and they may add better stats to them and help them evolve faster (I think). *ドロップ . Drop (picture of gem/candy drop). These basically always give better stats. *ジュエル - Jewel (picture of jewel) *マーブル - Marble (picture of round brown thing). This and the jewel section are just better versions of drops. *トレビン - Torebin. A tiny blue perfume bottle on a loop of string that the ancient tree gives you. It holds: *こころの　カケラ - Heart fragments/splinters. Of which: *勇気 - Courage, bravery *やさしさ - Kindness *夢 - Dream (perhaps "imagination"?) *信じる - Trusting, confidence *がまん - Patience, endurance *やる気 - Willingness, motivation *愛 - Love *自信 - Self-confidence #3 ゴロネール王国 - Goroneeru Kingdom "We've finally made it! Huh? The door's closed... Let's try asking." Talk to the guard on the right. "..." Shizuku says "hmmm, totally not talking at all... He's spacing out, you can't feel any やる気 motivation at all!". Oliver says "What, is he sick?" "No, it's not that. This is dependant on magic! Oliver, the only one who can solve this situation is you! Save the listless gate-guard with your magic!". A box pops up asking if you want to accept this quest, hit yes and a "You've accepted! The details (内容, contents) are in your quest book!" text will pop up. Shizuku says "Anyway you look at it, the guardman's turned into a ヌケガラビト"empty-shell person". "You said that word before!" "It means a person who's had a piece of their heart stolen, and now they don't act as they should." "Stolen by who?" "Isn't it obvious? Jabo!" Jabo does it to anyone who's opposed him or seems dangerous to him. Taking heart pieces, he steals people's attack power. The right guard's missing 'motivatoin' so if you find someone who has an extra piece of that, take it and we can restore him back to normal. Look, there's one more guard and he has so much tension it's to the point of being scary. He definitely has an extra piece of motivation. Take it from him." Talk to the left guard ,and draw #6 ハートピース (Heart Piece), then talk to the right and draw #7 ハートキュア (Heart Cure). You get an "orange drop" after you do so; Shizuku says it's made from the heart's appreciation of being restored back to normal. You can use them later on for your pets. After that you'll be given an 英雄 スタンプ カード"hero stamp card" (=merit sheet), you get stamps every time you complete quests for people. Go to its wiki page for more info. If a person has a quest you can take, or if you've currently accepted a quest from them, their speech bubble will be yellow. The gate will be drawn up and Shizuku will say "You've solved things! You can only take a heart piece from a person one time, so if you need the same heart piece later on you can't get it from that guardman again. Let's explore the town and look for the 王宮 (king's residence/castle)". Cutscene: Oliver's looking around and says "Various stuff's different! People's clothing is kinda strange!", Shizuku replies "It's not strange, YOU'RE the one who's strange here! We've gotta get you some World 1 clothing, fast!" while villagers stare at Oliver and remark on how weird his clothing is. If you talk to villagers after this cutscene they all say stuff like "What strange, fashionable clothes you have!" "You just got here didn't you, did you come from the far east? I too travelled to various countries when I was young!". One says the king owns a strong magical wand but doesn't do magic anymore. Go straight up to the top of town where the castle is (make sure to crush any pots/barrels you see as you go), talk to the guard and accept the quest from him. You need to get at least three stamps on your merit sheet (you already have 2 automatically) before he'll let you in to see the king (" *chuckle* just where do you think this is? This is King Nyandal's castle, Koroneeru castle! You can't meet him with those strange yellow travelling clothes! If you want to meet him go down into the town and exchange them". Explore the town and you should be finding ゴロネール こうか (Goroneeru coins) when you crush pots and stuff, which have a cat's head on them and which are needed for a quest noted later below. To the right of the weapon shop is a calm area with a large gravestone and a ghost floating next to it - Shizuku says you can use #29 スピリトーク (Spirit Talk) to talk with him but only after you have a more powerful wand. Meaning, later you can go back there and get quests from the ghost. Townspeople say various things like "The King used to be a very powerful magician" (=Jabo probably hunted him down), "I came to request something from the king but they said it was his day of rest; they've said that for a whole month now, but I can't go back to my village until he hears my request!". "I've been travelling the world by boat for years but've heard rumours that there's countries you still can only get to via another method of travel." In the left side of town is a pink owl shop - that's the clothing shop, the old lady says if she gets the King's permission then she'll make clothes for you. Another shop (シバクロ商会) looks like a blue bird's head - this is the quest shop. Go inside, talk to the guy (he explains that your stamp card is only given out to 役に立つ "helpful" people) and he'll tell you to look at the 掲示板 bulletin board; click on it then immediately exit out of the screen and all the available quests will suddenly be in your quest book. If you talk to the shopkeeper again, click クエスト and you can accept some separate monster-fighting quests (you have to actually click on them and hit accept). ほうこく　is for when you've finished a monster-fighting quest and want to receive stamps. やめる "cease" means "exit" here. Anyway, after this you can find people to take quests from. Quests aren't usually automatically "completed", you have to go and talk to the quest-giver again to get your stamps and complete it. Confused about quest or stamp redeeming? Look here. *Quest 003: A lady next to the weapons shop wants you to erase the graffiti (yellow, purple etc marks) on the wall behind her. Just click on them to erase them. *Quest 004: ゴロネール　こうか　集め "Goroneeru Coin Collecting". A man right in front of the town fountain wants you to find 5 of those cat coins, by breaking barrels and jars and stuff; apparently you're only breaking abandoned stuff that people think is an eyesore anyway, and the coins are worthless but he's a collector. Talk to him to accept the quest, talk again once finished to get your reward. **1 is in the town square. **1 is at the inn. **1 is at the bird's head building. **1 is at the grave-site, which is to the top-right of the fountain/town square. **1 is at the underground waterway (after accepting the imagine and going further one screen there's a pot; read further below). * Quest 005 (after you've changed clothes): Go back to the Old Tree from the forest you were in before, he wants you to find 2 mushrooms that are being a nusiance to the other plants. They appear as blue sparkles on the ground. ** 1 is in the room where you fought the boss battle ** 1 is in the very beginning room where you arrived to the forest the first time you came via the Gate spell * Quest 080 (accepted from the quest shopkeeper): はねるゲータカ討伐: "Hopping Geetaka suppression". Directly to the right of the kingdom on the overworld map is a circular clearing inside the forest; there's a ゲータカ (white vulture-like bird) that you can fight. It won't attack you even when you stand right next to it, instead an exclamation mark appears in a speech bubble and talking to it starts a fight (eventually you'll find that there's one of these types of quests in every area in the overworld). Beat it, it's not particularly strong. Afterwards, a dialogue will pop up saying "これで　「はねる　ゲータカ　討伐」クリアの　条件が　そろいました！" "With this, 'hopping geetaka suppression' has been cleared/completed!". A similar pop-up will turn up after every time you complete a monster-hunting quest, after that you just have to return to the quest shopkeeper to get your prize stamps. * Quest 081 (quest shopkeeper): イノシカ　討伐 Inoshika suppression: Go down from where the ゲータカ was (still in the forest), and then around where the river ends (there's a bridge on the map) there's a fat, brown monster with antlers. Fight it! *Quizzes (gives you items but not stamps): There's an old woman on the same screen as the inn, talk to her and she'll eventually ask some questions. **靴 は 左右 どっち から はく の? (starting from which side do you put on(?) your shoes, right or left?) - answer 右 (right). **嵐 の 日 は どう する の？(what to do on a stormy day?) - answer 建物 の 中 で じっと して いる (stay and watch it inside a building). **もしも 他人 の 花瓶 を 割って しまったら どう すれば いい の かしら？(supposing another person's flower-vase got smashed to pieces, what should you do?) - answer 正直 に 言って あやまる (speaking honestly, apologize). Once you have three stamps, talk to the guard at the top of town again - he now says "sure you have the stamps, but you need normal clothes". Go to the pink owl shop; the old lady says that in the past they used to receive a lot of otherworldly travellers from North Forest and they'd exchange their clothes for normal ones; also that faeries used to be more common, but that modern kids don't know about any of this stuff. She says come back tomorrow and she'll have taken in the seams on an adult adventurer's clothing so a kid can wear them. Go to the inn (on the right side of town, it has a blue fish on the ground in front of it), and talk to the lady there to spend the night. Cutscene, Oliver dreams of his mother: "Oliver, you have to keep going to that someone even if it's painful. No matter what happens, go to them." "Mom this is a dream, isn't it? Who's that someone?" "You're already heading towards them. They're someone important to both you and me. Just keep going, you have to know the truth no matter how hard it is." Every time from now on, if you sleep at an inn you have a chance of going to a dream world which can give you special items. Anyway, go and pick up your clothing, go into the castle, almost get to the king's room and then be told that you can't go in there right now; he's been listless ever since the thing he liked was stolen. What's that thing? No one knows. You now have to go back to Oliver's world and find the King's "other self" to get the hint as to what's wrong, so Shizuku tells Oliver to use the gate spell (you can use it from anywhere, you don't have to be in the town square in either world to use it for example). Once in 一ノ国 (world 1) again, Shizuku says the cat at the milk shop (Leila's shop) is the King's parallel self, "Didn't you see the cat statue in the kingdom?". Go to Leila's shop and Oliver will ask for her cat Frank. Leila says "Oliver, you... What should I say, I wonder... You alright?" "Yeah. Where's Frank?" "Huh, I wonder where he's gone off to. Frank, Frank? He's always around here though... " and explains that he likes having his ears cleaned and she finally found the ear picker for him; Oliver and co realize that the ear picker must've been what was stolen from the King. Use the gate spell again to go back to world 2. The only thing new in Oliver's town compared to before is that his mom's bed used to be messy but now someone's replaced the sheets/blanket, so it's not worth looking around town. Just return to 二ノ国 (second world) immediately. Go back into the kingdom, visit the pink owl shop and the old lady'll have a quest ("I think what was stolen from the King was an ear picker; you meet various kinds of people, don't you know something?" "Now that you mention it, just a while ago a customer was yelling something about a problem at the sewers and that someone needed to come help... Inside the sewers a ill-mannered rat is living there, he's probably done something again"). Talking to people around town, it becomes clear that the rat steals anything sparkly or precious to people and he's been getting worse and worse since the townspeople have been so lethargic they haven't bothered to even scold him like they did before. Now's a good time to walk out of the kingdom and do the Old Tree quest and two Overworld Monster quests if you want. #4 ゴロネール地下水道 Goroneeru underground waterway Lost and can't find the waterway? Go to the town square with the fountain, then go to the lower-right path. Alternatively, go to the upper-right from the weapon shop. At the underground entrance (the sewers which are rumoured to have monsters and "no one ever comes back from there!"). ミルコ (Miruko), a boy with a pot on his head, is going to go down there, beat the rat and get everyone's precious stuff back; he has an imagine from when he played alone in the forest but it's too weak. Instead he gives his imagine to you and you go in his place; nickname his imagine. In this next room is where you can smash the last vase for the cat coin quest. Walk into the door and cast アンロック (Unlock) on the gate. A white mouse (シロッポ) will come up and want to talk to you. Cast トーカー (Talker). He asks if you're going to see/fight チューベル１７世 (Chuuberu the 17th), the one who's been stealing everything (=a large mini-boss mouse you'll meet in the back of the waterway/sewer). Advancing into the room, a battle will come up. Shizuku will tell you that you can switch party members by pressing the down arrow on the directional pad (changing たたかう attack to いれかえ switch/replace). You have to click and drag the bird imagine and replace the orange imagine with it. You can even replace fainted characters with fresh characters, since you can hit "replace" at any time and replace a character even when it's not the one currently in use. Replacing characters doesn't cost you a battle turn either. If a character faints, after the battle they'll automatically be restored with about 1 HP, so you can just use heal on them. If Oliver faints it doesn't matter, you won't lose the game, it's just that you can't let all 3 party members be fainted at the same time. By the way, I think the imagines are stronger than Shizuku so I normally replace him with someone else. Hit the up arrow on the directional pad to switch the menu back to the normal attack menu. Now complete the battle as normal. Don't worry about using up all of your MP because there will always be save statues before boss battles (and sometimes just randomly in the middle of the dungeon too). Sometimes in dungeons you'll see large green or blue crystals, and clicking on them crushes them and restores some HP/MP. Once you've gone up one screen and then to the upper-right, you'll find a statue of the cat king. Use Fireball ファイアボール on the candle-holders to the left and right (NOT the middle one). Remember, you don't have to actually draw the spell, just cast it from your spellbook menu. If you see any blue treasure chests around, cast アンロック (Unlock) and open them. To the upper-right is another cat statue. Cast Fireball only on the middle candlestick. Now go upwards and fight the purple mouse mini-boss. Afterwards Oliver picks up the magic earpick (まほうのみみかき) that was left behind, except it's actually a magic staff. A blue portal will open up transporting you to outside of the sewers. Now go talk to the king. There's a cutscene where the king doesn't care about Oliver finding the earpick, and Shizuku afterwards says he's タケガラビト (an empty shell) and missing やる気 (motivation). Stone-sensei tells you "there's a radar on the vial (トレビンレーダー torebin radar) that stores the heart pieces - when you get near a person with an excess of emotion, the person will glow on the map screen". Then you can cast ハートピース (Heart Piece) to fix their excess. Unfortunately you have to manually draw "take heart" and "give heart" every single time. If you forgot what the spell looks like, just preview it in your spellbook. They take the emotion from ミルコ who's standing nearby, then go back to give it to the king and cast ハートキュア (Heart Cure). He recovers and gives you the まほうのつえ (magic staff) that you asked for (remember you were just using a wooden stick before). Oliver tells the king that he's going to defeat Jabo, who responds with basically "Do you know what you're saying?", then gives him a "present" of being able to use water magic and the 氷結 (freezing) spell. The king says that he used to be able to do all kinds of magic in the past, but Jabo sealed everyone so that they can each only remember their own specialty - in the King's case, water magic (note the fish all over in his town). He says there's 4 sages who mastered magic and can teach Oliver more spell types; to go through モエールの森 (moeeru forest) to get to ババナシア (babanasia) country and find ソロン (Solon) who's one of the 4. He also gives permission to the weapons shop (カラス商会, crow company) to sell you weapons and armour. Talk to the weapons shopkeeper and he'll tell you about アイテムリンク "item link" which actually is just "how to equip stuff". Now you'll be able to change your equipment from the bag menu. Check your spellbook, now you can draw in: *げどく/解毒 (Anti-poison/Detoxification) *マッハさいばい/マッハ栽培 (Mach Cultivation) *ときよもどれ/時よ戻れ (Turn Back Time) *みえざるみち/見えざる道 (Visible Path/Road) *ちょうりまほう/調理魔法 (Cooking Magic) *スピリトーク (Spirit Talk) - you can go talk to Minato the spirit at the gravestone and get some quests. *アイテムマージ (Item Merge) *マインドメトリー (Mind Metry) *めざめよほうき/目覚めよほうき (Awaken, broom!) *オーラバリア (Aura Barrier) In front of the owl head shop is a lady, and in front of the inn is a pink cat-girl, both with an excess of やる気. For the 3rd やる気 needed to fulfill all the quests below, you'll have to get it in a later town. An old lady next to the weapon shop should have an excess of やさしさ (kindness), and if not, come back to town after visiting the next town (babanasia kingdom) and it'll be there. There's also a boy next to her who has an excess of 勇気 (courage). Check the quest shop's bulletin board and we have new quests: *quest 020 ネコ人と鼻タッチ: First accept the quest. Go to the cat woman in front of the inn and when she's talking, touch her nose (touch on the icon shown with the dialogue). This is the "cat people's traditional greeting". She'll meow and tell you to do the greeting to cat-people you see on your travels, as they're her 8 nephews. After that, you're supposed to touch the nose of the "black cat nephew" who is in every town from here on out. I'll remind you about it in this guide. *quest 042 苗木を育てる: He's the tall/big guy just inside the entrance to town. Give a やる気 to him. He was raising a 100-year-old-tree without a day of pause until he suddenly lost all motivation. *quest 043 ネコ人の少年: There's a black cat-boy on the bottom part of the weapons shop screen. Give him やる気. He was the best tail-sumo wrestler in town but lost all motivation. *quest 044 旅人との出会い: There's a traveller near the town square/fountain, give him やる気. He was travelling the world but lost motivation. *quest 032: Use "spirit talker" on the ghost at the graveyard and he'll say that in the past lots of people could use that spell but they can't anymore, and he's surprized a kid like you can. He says he has a hugely important secret about your magic book to tell you, that it concerns a huge amount of people, but first wants to know if your book is genuine. After quizzing you, he says actually he's forgotten the secret as well as a lot of stuff from the past in general, and "the people around him have also forgotten", but "if he keeps talking to Oliver he has a feeling his memories will come trickling back". The quiz answers: *#'右上' *#'4人' *#'反時計回り' * quest 033: Talk to Minato the ghost again, he says he knows "Asutoramu Language" which is one of the fundamentals of magic; Shizuku says it's the letters of the ancient "Asutoramu people". Minato says that usually when these letters are written it means important info, and the more we decipher Asutoramu words the more his memory might come back. After completing the quiz, he says he'll travel the world to try and regain his memories and that he'll be going to a town to the south of here (ババナシア王国 Babanasia Kingdom). The quiz answers are: *# なるほど *# さいこうきゅう § Vocabulary: The options you see once you've hit the down arrow and have the option to switch party members: *つよさ (purple) - strength *さくせん (orange) - battle strategy *にげる (pink) - escape #5 モエールの森 Moeeru Forest Cutscene upon exiting the kingdom: some knights say "We have to search for that boy..." "The time to absolve our sins has come." Follow the path on the overworld down into モエールの森 (Moeeru forest); Shizuku says after going through the forest we'll get to Babanasia Kingdom, but giant mushrooms are blocking the forest entrance. Walk to the right and use トーカー (Talker) on the flower (you can use it from the menu instead of drawing it manually). "Oh, you can speak our language?" "Just a little! How'd everything get so big?" "A good question! The truth is, I'm a small, white flower and used to be the forest's idol. I gave off the feeling that I'd break from the bees coming to me, hohoho! It's not a lie!!" "...So, how'd you get so...", Shizuku chimes in with "kabo...", "Who's a white kabocha (pumpkin)?!?! RUDE!!" Shizuka again, "I didn't say the whole thing!". The flower continues "Recently the earth's been good, tons of spring water. This forest has a spring of life which heals wounds and makes things grow, though I've never seen it myself. Things like me can't just float and wander around you know. But recently things've been strange, just one part of the forest's gotten water and grown a ton; the other parts've been left without, and I have friends who've started to wither... Hey, you can move can't you? Go inside the forest and find out what's wrong with the spring! There's a path through here (right in front of the flower) where the white mushrooms are growing". Walk to the right of/through the white mushrooms. If you walk down, Shizuku says the mushrooms here haven't gotten enough nutrients to grow so we can't pass here yet. Walk to the right instead, then to the lower-left where a tree with an egg is in it. Shizuku says imagines can be born from humans' imaginations but in better words imagines are born from "life force" and the air, water etc. also has a life-force which can create imagines. The tree's withered and can't birth the egg, draw ときよもどれ/時よ戻れ (Turn Back Time) and the egg will hatch; you tell it to stay there and not follow you. You can't open purple treasure chests with the "Unlock" spell; instead a special character who appears later on in the game can unlock them. Now we can use マッハさいばい(Mach Cultivation) on all the mushroom steps. Go towards the right and you'll find the whithered spring of life; before you can cast "turn back time" on it, the frenzied forest owner appears. "Forest Owners are especially strong imagines born from the forest, but this one's eyes look strange..."; the mini-boss fight happens, and he's weak to the blue bird imagine's wind attacks. The egg-imagine from before comes to help you fight and after the battle you'll get both him and a だいちのオーブ (earth orb). Use ときよもどれ/時よ戻れ (Turn Back Time) (you can just use it from the spellbook menu) and the spring of life is restored! #6 ババナシア王国 Babanasia Kingdom Go to the right to exit the forest; walk down the path and enter Babanasia Kingdom. Its specialty food is bananas (later on an important part of the game is the fact that some specialty foods used for various important recipies are only sold in certain towns, or are otherwise very expensive if not in that town; we'll get the cooking pot needed to do recipes in another town). They remember King Nyandal told them to look for Sage Solon, and ask a passerby: "I do know of him, but if you say Sage Soloman no one will know! Because now he's known as Banana Seller Soloman! He's on the main street." To the left of town is the quest shop. Right now you can get: *Quest 082: みじゅくババナン討伐 (raw babanan suppression): To the upper-left of the oasis above town (it's shown on the map although you can barely tell it's an oasis) in the desert, is another monster to subdue. It's weak against fire. You get 3 stamps. *Quest 034: よろいの秘密 (armour's secret): This is a quest from Miranto, first talk to him and then go to the weapons shop. Inside to the left is a suit of armour, click on it then return to Miranto. You get 4 stamps. *Quest 045: 絵筆をもう一度 (paintbrush once more): A painter wants "やる気 motivation". You can get it from the kid next to Miranto, and you give it to ペイントさん (paint-san) who is a guy two screens up from the weapon and item shops. You get 2 stamps. *Quest 006: グルメマニア (gourmet mania): The gourmet one screen up from Miranto wants "シミジミがい" (a type of shellfish), which we'll only get later once we get a ship and can go to リゾー島 (rizou island) and デル・モカール (del mocal). I'll remind you about it. *Quest 020: ネコ人と鼻タッチ: The black cat-boy is to the bottom-right of town next to the owl head (item) shop and weapon shop. Talk to him, touching his nose while his picture is on the screen as he speaks. The quest won't be finished after this, we still have 7 more cat-people across the world to do it to. If you've done all the quests in this guide, now you should have 3 full stamp sheets and your current one is almost full. (That is, if you didn't exchange them for something already) Go to the top of town and we see Solon with an exclamation mark over his head, standing next to a girl. Oliver says he wants to learn magic in order to defeat Jabo, but Solon replies that he doesn't do magic anymore because his daughter マル (Maru) turned into an empty shell as punishment from Jabo for it. Shizuku says it's not just that she's missing a heart piece, it's that she has a "心のい懸隔" (heart discrepancy) that's the problem. They need to balance out Maru's heart with her parallel self's heart. Cast "gate" to go to world 1; Shizuku says to search for a girl who looks like Maru. Maru's parallel self has a house across the street (down and to the right) of Leila's farm shop. Oliver says "That house... a girl was always looking out from the window there. Everyone called her 窓女 (window-woman)." Oliver rings the doorbell and tries the door, but it's locked. A lady says everyone should be out of the house right now, that the household is in bad shape thanks to the dad being a jerk. Oliver decides it really must be Shelly who is Maru's parallel. "Mark was coming to see me every day, but Shelly doesn't have someone like that, she was always just staring out the window, alone." Use アンロック (Unlock) (from the spellbook menu is fine) to break into the house and meet her. The girl says "I know you, I've been watching you. I've an illness so I can't leave this room. That's why I always just look out my window..." "You're always in this room, so I came to meet you!" "No, it's impossible Oliver, papa won't like it. Leave before my parents come back." Shizuku thinks there's something wrong in the dad's heart, so Oliver needs to his workplace. Follow the arrows and go to the factory. By the way, we now also have "Hotel Lily" and the train station that we can go to, but nothing is doable there yet. "Um, Corrode-san? The thing with Shelly is that..." Corrode tells you to go home. Rochelle comes in, "Here's your lunchbox..." "I don't want it" "But if has your favourite things in it" "I said I don't want it!" and he knocks it to the ground. "Corrode... take care of yourself..." she says and leaves. The purple stuff gets larger, and Shizuku says it's a "ナイトメア nightmare". Now we fight クロードメア (Corrode-mare). Having beaten it: "He still seems strange... he needs やさしさ (kindness)." Cast heart piece and take "kindness" from the mom to give to the dad; then go see the girl again, using Unlock on the house a second time. Oliver tells her that her illness is already cured and that she should go outside; she's afraid to do so. Her dad comes in, apologizes for everything and tells her to try going outside. "Oliver, I did it! I'm going outside! I'm going outside! Thanks Oliver. I want to go outside more! I want to go to school, and see a lot of people. I'm a little scared, but I want to." Cast Heart Piece and take her 勇気 (courage), then cast Gate to go to world 2 and give it to Soloman's daughter. "Maybe it was her who you returned courage to, but it was in reality returned to me. I'll fight Jabo too!". Soloman says we need the ひとつながりの笛 (flute of human connection), and that we have to go to デカロック山 (Deca-rock mountain) to visit the Saints to get it. "This town has a local production of babana fruit, but they haven't been able to grow thanks to the strange volcanic activity that Jabo's caused". Solon says he'll teach Oliver 聖なる矢 (holy/sacred arrow) and then 衝撃波 (shockwave) immediately, so draw them in. Sacred arrow is very effective against "dark-type" monsters, for example the nightmares. New Quests: *Quest 046: 先生帰ってきて: At the top of town, to the right of the town square (with the milk fountain) is a teacher and boy talking, they need やさしさ (kindness). The teacher's quit teaching and is mean to the kids, despite that in his heart he actually loves his job and the kids. In the center passageway of town, on a page where the map doesn't appear, is a grandma talking to a guy. Talk to her and the guy will disappear, and then she'll have "kindness". You get 2 stamps. *Quest 047: 臆病者の兵士: He's a man right next to another man at the crossroads, needing 勇気 (courage). Despite being a royal soldier he's scared of battle for the first time. The guy to the left gives the quest and the guy to the right receives the "courage", a piece of which boy at the eastern/right side of town (one screen up from the weapon and item shops) has. You get 2 stamps. If you want to go back to the cat kingdom, to get through Moeeru Forest all you have to do is go straight up and walk over the mushroom staircases. § Vocabulary: *名産 - local specialty (food) *噴火 - eruption (volcanic) *精霊 - spirit, soul, ghost *神殿 - temple/shrine, sanctuary, sacred place #7 デカロック山 Decarock Mountain From Babanasia Kingdom, go left following the path and you'll eventually see the arrow pointing to the mountain. As they get almost there, they see a deep ravine that Oliver has to use みえざるみち/見えざる道 (Visible Path/Road) on. Then they camp and spend the night in the forest, with Oliver explaining to Maru that he's going to fight Jabo because his mother is dead; Maru says she wishes she were as pure and noble as that. Anyway, some of the monsters here are weak to ice. Once you get to the point where you have to choose which path on the mountain to take, the top path goes to the mountain peak and starts out with a boss battle, the left path goes to the 試練の洞窟 (cave of trials) and is where you get the sacred harp (which makes it so you can "capture" new imagines out of the wild monsters you fight; which are apparently all just "wild imagines"). If you pick the top path and lose the battle you'll just be forced to take the left path afterwards. Left Path There'll be a cutscene where a bird is being attacked by monsters, go save it then try to go to the temple door. A bird called ホウオウ (Houou) will be your 案内 (guide) as you complete 3 different trials and then a boss battle. Trial of Courage: # Use the floating spell to walk over the spots (they erase spells from your spellbook so you'll have to redraw one or two after making it through). # There'll be 1 number written on the door, and then on the strip of floor in front of you will be circles; 1 has a number and the rest have nonsense. Stand on the numbered circle until the time runs out. Trial of Friendship: * (To be edited in later) Trial of Knowledge: # On the left statue, use Fireball. On the right, use Ice. # On the dog statue (cracked statue first from the door), use Heal. Then on the bird statue (left of the dog), use Talk (to animals). Then on the purple poisoned cow statue (the far right), use Poison Heal. Finally on the chained statue use Unlock. Boss Battle (Bashura (バラゴス Valgos): He's weak to ice I think it was. It's good to strengthen your defense first using Shizuku's skill so that you can withstand attacks better, then increase your speed and attack strength using Maru's skills. Use Maru to constantly heal and Oliver to constantly attack. After the boss battle we come to the sages' temple. The blue-skinned hermit mage ポコロ様 Pokoro is there. Imagine Capture: He gives Esther (マル Maru) the Heart-Winning Harp (精霊のハープ ghost harp) and tells her to battle against 3 imagines; first attack one of them to "weaken" them, then choose a song at random to play from the harp. When a heart appears, that means it was the correct song (it won't appear if you haven't attacked them at least once during the battle). Play the correct song at least 2 times in a row and the imagine has a chance of being yours (there's times when they just won't be captured however). All 3 imagines show up as normal capturable monsters later in the game, so don't worry about "missing" the other ones. Imagine Manhole: The blue fish-shaped thing on the ground automatically stores imagines you've caught but don't have any more room for in your "party", just like boxes in the PC store Pokémon. There's always a manhole in towns, so from there you can swap imagines. When the wifi center was open you could also trade imagines that were in the manholes. You can also do something with "imagine eggs" (eventually purchasable in towns). Imagine Evolution: He gives you an "evolution mirror" and asks you which imagine you want to use it on - pick your favourite one because it'll make that imagine evolve. From now on, imagines who reach a high enough level will evolve after the battle they levelled up on (if you okay it); typically they learn a new skill upon evolution. Right Path Leave the temple and go to the top/right where previously we chose the option to the left. A magma lady monster will come out as a mini-boss. When she shoots rocks out of her back, on your next turn move your characters using the battle positioning to other spots, and when the rocks land they'll all miss. Keep going up, and there will be a door that's unopenable. One treasure chest to the left has a key, keep going left and up and there's another door + treasure chest with a key. Go back to the first door, and use アイテムマージ (Item Merge) (you can do it from the spellbook menu), it will fuse the two keys into one and then you can open the gate. Go up and you'll find a lava dragon, defeat it and the volcano will be less active now and the bananas will grow fine again. We're back in Babanasia Kingdom. Solon says he has nothing more to teach, but that Oliver should find the other 3 sages that Solon was war buddies with: one is Alishia (Oliver's mom), whereabouts unknown. The other two "should be somewhere in this world" but he doesn't know where exactly; rumours have it that one is on the continent to the east (Reka continent, レカ大陸) in Bogu Empire (ボーグ帝国). Maru says you can only get there by boat, which you can get on at the southern harbor-town (港町) Bikini (ビッキーニ). Maru says she'll adventure with you, Oliver asks Solon if this is all right and he replies "There's no use trying to stop her, she does what she sets her mind to". Before you leave town, buy a couple pieces of caramel and a couple things of milk from the "clothing" shop; we'll need them to fulfill a quest in the next town, and they're not sold there. Go to the quest shop (to the left of town) and there's new ones: *Quest 021 イマージェン調査員: There's a man to the upper-right of the town square where the milk fountain is. Catch a "fire-element" imagine and take it to him (ツノノコ from Decarock Mountain works). *Quest 083 カークス討伐: (monster suppression), a dark blue bird straight east of the kingdom. You'll get 5 stamps. Now we can go to 港町ビッキーニ (Bikini Port City), which is further to the right on the overworld, almost straight down from the Babanasia Kingdom. As we leave town, the knights appear again and say they're friends of Jabo. Be warned that you didn't automatically heal from the boss battle, so now is a good time to sleep in the inn and visit the dream world. #8 港町ビッキーニ Port City Bikini At this point, check your spellbook and re-draw in any spells that are now missing. There are some monsters that erase the spells from your book as they use certain moves on you. An imagine leaves its "case" and Rock Stone-sensei says "This imagine is さびしい (lonely) to the point of さびシック "lone-sickness" so it's lost the will to fight. Use 'げんきシロップ' (pep syrup) to cure it". Since the number of imagine-users has gone down in recent years you can't buy it everywhere like you used to be able to; Oliver and co decide to ask for help in town. Anyway, if you go to your imagine caretaking screen and the imagine has a purple cloud over its head, it needs curing with the syrup. As soon as you walk inside town, a peddler (ろてんしょう - stallholder) asks if Oliver wants a souvenir from Bikini, Maru declines saying "we're not here to play!", the peddler pleads and says he has 5 starving kids at home etc. Then offers a cauldron/cooking pot, but the lid won't open and it sometimes bubbles from inside. Shizuku says it's an alchemy pot and all magicians used to have them. He asks you for the password to open the pot (page 61 of Magic Master: "いでよなべまじん"). A mini-boss battle against the cooking pot genie (なべ まじん) begins. He's weak against fire. After beating him, Oliver receives the ごうせいなべ (alchemy pot), ingredients and recipe for (げんきシロップ pep syrup). Make the syrup and feed it to the imagine with the cloud over its head to cure it. In future towns we'll be able to just buy the syrup, as well as collect recipes from villagers and make lots of various items with the cauldron. For now, walk further into town; the mayor greets us, gives us bathing suits, tells us wearing them is mandatory and claims that the reason this town has been so peaceful for so long is because you can't hide a weapon in a bathing suit. *Right above the inn is Miranto, he wants us to get the なまキャラメル (raw caramel) recipe from a woman a screen or two to the left from him, make one piece and give it to him. This is what we needed the caramel and milk from the previous town for. The same lady says she's a magician in hiding and gives you a lot of other recipes too. At the top of the screen with the quest boat is an old man who has an excess of やる気 (motivation)! Finally we can fulfill that quest from the cat town with the guy lacking it... except the cat kingdom is rather far away, so don't walk all the way there now because we'll soon have the boat that can take us there easier. The new quests are: *007 ノドに効くクスリ: This is requested by a lady back in Babanasia at the crossroads. Cook うたひめのひやく", which is a recipe of ハナハチのミツ x2 and どくけしそう x1. *010 ホエルン退治 (suppression quest): By Decarock Mountain, on the sea-side, the monster ホエルン. *084 チョッキン討伐 (suppression): Due west of Babansia, along the mountain. *085 ファン討伐 (suppression): To the upper-right of Bikini. *008 夢見る少年: A man (top-right of the bridges) found a message in the bottle, which says to please return the message to the owner who lives in a "far-away" town called サムラ. Once we get there we'll talk to the inkeeper and answer questions: 1. ミルク噴水 (milk water-fountain), 2. スロットは100倍 (slot is 100 times). *Cat nephews: Just above the quest-giver for "dreaming boy" is a house. Enter it, go upstairs and out on the balcony and there is a black cat nephew. Talk to him and touch his nose while he's talking. Going towards the left side of town, at the docks Oliver finds that it's illegal to sail without having a royal decre from Babanasia Kingdom so we decide to return there. As we leave, the shopkeeper is back and gives us タマゴチケット (egg ticket). Talk to him and select the second option (ひきかえ exchange), click on your ticket and accept. Now go towards the inn and click on the blue manhole cover, click around and you'll see a level 25 pink egg from the dream world (if you went there) and a level 1 egg from the exchange just now. I don't know how to hatch them. Go back to Babanasia and we find out the queen is Leila (farm shop)'s parallel self. Use gate, go towards the farm shop, and there's a cutscene where the "window girl" Maru from before is now taking care of Leila's shop because Leila's feeling under the weather; she says Leila's favourite food is cheese, and "the reason why this shop doesn't sell cheese is because Leila eats it all before it ends up on the shelves!". Go back to the second world and at the milk fountain use ちょうりまほう/調理魔法 (Cooking Magic) (you can use it from the spellbook menu). Go see the queen, you'll find out she's missing "patience", so as you leave you take it from her servant and transfer it to her. In return you get you're given the queen's huge boat, which she wasn't using anyway, and get "Leila's (permission) letter" which will let the boat sail, and some spells: the first is 迷宮の目 (Maze's/Labyrinth's Eye). The second is トレジャーサーチ (Treasure Search), which will make question marks appear overtop invisible treasure chests on the overworld map. Go back to Bikini, follow the arrows; a guy (ジャイロ, Gyro/Jairo) wants to see your permission slip, steals it, you chase him around and finally it's shown that he has a "nightmare". After that he's missing "がまん (patience)", which you can take from the mayor (standing in one of the houses); the thief shows that he can unlock treasure chests from afar and also the green chests that Oliver can't open himself. He decides to travel with you. You get his imagine Brock (ブロック). #9 デル・モカール Del Mocal ! Huge warning about saving inside Del Mocal !: Saving normally didn't have any problems, but at one point there is a storyline battle and you'll be asked if you want to save before/after the cutscene, do not save at that point, your game may have the same glitch as mine: it froze during the saving, the save file became corrupted and I had to completely restart the game. - Risgrynsgroet March 18, 2014 --- On the boat, we head east (they force you to, don't bother trying to go anywhere else yet), but there is a storm caused by a magic "skull eye" (ドクロ目); it's possible to make the eye shut itself so they can sail past, if they shoot huge fireworks (大型の花火) into it using the cannons (大砲) that are on the ship. This requires travelling to リゾー島 ("resort island" - short for リゾート). We're going there to look for 伝説の (legendary) 花火職人 (firework-craftsman/worker) フリント (Flint), who is supposedly living there. The town on the island is "Casino Town", as it has a カジノ (casino), or the official name is Del Mocal (デル・モカール). It has a pyramid on it visible from the world map. We have to land the boat at a beach or harbour, you can't get off just anywhere; but (at least, later on) we can dock directly at cities like Del Mocal and Bikini as long as they have harbours. Right where we land, there's a blue sparkle to the left which is the ツミジミがい needed for the gourmet in Babanasia! It'll also be purchasable in town. While normally you may not have any interest in the casino, there is special content that gets unlocked (possibly after the "end" of the game) that you can get if you get 777's multiple times. Read here for more info and tricks for making the slot machines easier. Once screen left of the town square/entrance area is Miranto. Left of that is the harbour, straight down from the entrance is a lady in light blue who will give you a quest. Up the middle path, at the shop here we can buy genki syrup. There's also an imagine battledome; you can only play the easiest level and can only win it once, after that they claim they're "making preparations" and you can't play again. You win an item that changes an equipment/item slot to a weapons slot on an imagine. I used the first imagine Oliver ever got, plus one or two that have a healing skill (I also used items to make Oliver's imagine be able to heal). Quests: *Miranto (あるルーンの成り立ち): He's one screen to the left of the town square. Answer is 3. 5 stamps. *Cat Nephew: Inside the hotel, go up the steps to the left. *051: トリック・スター (trick star): A man who gambles too much needs がまん (patience). The boy directly past him at the top of the screen has it. *011 ババナ大好き親子: In Bikini there's a woman who wants a babana delivered from someone in Babanasia(?). The person in Babanasia you talk to is on the same screen as Solon's tent. *012 キセキを起こしてみて: Inside the casino there's a man who wants you to get 777 on the slot machine. Just once fulfills the quest. See here for slot machine tips. *049 スパ大好き: Just outside the Babanasia inn is a boy who needs がまん (self-control). *050 とめられない旅人: Near the Bikini inn is a traveller who needs がまん. *086 ゴロス討伐 (suppression): The monster is west on resort island. *087 ビゴール討伐 (suppression): The monster is east on resort island. *We can return to Goroneeru Kingdom to give someone an emotion, and return to Babanasia to give the gourmet the shellfish. At this point, if you return to any of the previous cities, make sure to talk to everyone because extra recipes and quests will pop up. We go to Flint's house and he says he's not making fireworks because his disciple ran away; Oliver and co go to look for him at the casino. Instead of actually asking people at the casino, just go upstairs and talk to Gyro immediately and say you're done looking for now. Everyone returns to the hotel, Maru gets angry because Gyro was gambling instead of "being serious and looking"; they both leave in a huff. Go down to the harbour, and to the upper-right (I think) you'll see Maru's scream and the disciple will have a "nightmare". Beat it, return to Flint's house, take "self-confidence" (自信) from Flint and give it to his student. The reason why he ran away was because last time he tried making a big firework, he accidentally dropped it into the ocean and people laughed at him; Flint replies that what, that's nothing! When I was young my first fireworks didn't even fizzle, at least yours actually exploded! Oliver receives the huge firework and can now sail to the skull eye. We can now leave/enter Del Mocal by the harbour; talk to the man at the docks in order to set sail. We can ride the boat directly to the north, to the ice land with a town called サムラ (Samura) on it which is where we're supposed to fulfill the message in a bottle quest; if we actually try to enter the town there's a locked gate and we can't get in yet, but it's a good place to level up at. Grind for a while and then head on to the skull eye; it earns a lot of money, relatively speaking, so you can spend that on trying to get 777's at the casino. § Vocabulary * 船乗り - "boat rider", sailor *地図の矢印 - map's arrow-mark (goal-mark) #10 Skull's Eye (to be written. Last updated: Feb 18th 2016Category:Walkthrough __FORCETOC__